Are we meant to be here?
by naleysocute23
Summary: Haley James and Brooke Davis heartbroken but that could all change when they wake up in their favourite tv show 'Supernatural'. Daley & Bam...Baley friendship. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Okay so this story was meant to be out ages ago but I wasn't sure where to start (hence episode) and well life kind got me busy and I forgot this story for awhile so anywho the trailer is on youtube link below... well half of the link_**

**_.com/watch?v=TkpBusL-NX4_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the story**

**Chapter 1- Getting over the Scott brothers**

"Girl's night in with two hot Winchester brothers tonight" Brooke said as she sat next to Haley who was playing with her food while glaring at Nathan and Rachel

"Huh?" Haley said being pulled away from her trance and turned to her room mate.

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully and said "You. Me. Hot Winchester brothers. Tonight."

"Okay sounds good, Dean can take my mind off Nathan just like that" Haley chuckled as she snapped her fingers.

"I know what you mean, Sam can have a magical hold on me for that hour" Brooke said dreamily then sighed

"Lucas used to have that hold"

Haley placed a comforting hand on Brooke's shoulders as she glanced at Lucas and Peyton on the other side of Nathan and Rachel and said

"Lets make a deal I help you get over Lucas and you help me get over Nathan"

"Ok Tutor girl, deal" Brooke said as the two room mate shook hands and laughed as Brooke stated

"The Winchester brothers can be our first step to getting over the Scott brothers"

* * *

**_AN: Short I know but wait there's more... click on you know you want to (yeah it's about 1am so I get bit sarcastic around this time lol)_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the story**

**Chapter 2- Vampires, blood, and dreams**

"5 minutes left!" Brooke yelled frantically as she and Haley ran around the house getting ready for their favourite television show

"Popcorn done" Haley said as she poured the freshly popped popcorn into a big bowl

"Pillows and blankets here" Brooke said setting up the couch

"And last but not least we have drinks" Haley said pouring a glass of Sprite for Brooke

"Okay we have made it let us watch" Brooke smiled as she grabbed her glass and the bowl of popcorn

"Yes, lets" Haley chuckled as the two room mate sat on the couch and put their food and drinks on the coffee table in front of them and wrapped themselves in their blanket as Haley said

"Forgot something"

"What?" Brooke said confused

"Lights" Haley stated as she switched off the lights

"Perfect now one whole hour of you, me and Winchester action" Brooke smirked

* * *

_One hour later…_

"Wow, Sam is so sweet" Brooke sighed

"I know to the vampires giving them a chance, man Gordon scares me" Haley said picking up the now empty popcorn bowl and her empty glass

"I know he is so heartless I mean how could he go hunt down his own sister and kill her because she was a vampire" Brooke said picking up her empty glass and followed Haley into the kitchen

"Okay Supernatural watched I shall go and have a good sleep now" Brooke said smirking away as Haley washed their glasses and bowl and laughed and said

"Let me guess Sam is entering the dream"

"Don't tell me Dean won't be in your dreams" Brooke smirked as she kissed Haley on the cheek and skipped to bed.

Haley chuckled and thought _'If only they were real characters…every girl's dream'_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And now the action begins ;)... going to be naming it off the episodes of Supernatural  
Disclaimer: I own nothing just the story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Children shouldn't play with dead things (Prt 1)**

_The next day…_

Haley stirred in her sleep as she opened her eyes, as it adjusted to the new scenery

Burrowing her eyes in confusion she blinked a couple of times then heard a familiar male voice

"Finally you are awake"

"Huh?" Haley replied as she sat up to see the infamous Dean Winchester sitting on a chair facing her

Haley was about to yell but was beaten by Brooke's shrilling voice "HALEY!"

Haley and Dean looked to the door as Haley jumped out of bed and ran to the unknown motel door and opened it to Brooke still in her pajamas

"Brooke?" Haley said as Brooke pulled Haley into a bone-crushing hug then let her go and said

"This isn't a dream"

"What?" Haley said as she looked at Brooke confused

"This isn't a dream…like Dean Winchester is _**really**_ sitting there" Brooke said quickly as she walked into the room and pointed to Dean

Haley turned to Brooke and laughed "Of course this is a dream"

"It isn't!" Brooke exclaimed as she noticed Sam outside the room and dragged him into the room and pointed to Sam as Haley rolled her eyes

"How do you know?"

"I woke up to find Sam Winchester yes that is right you heard me Sam Winchester in a motel room with me yes I know that is so my dream which I thought at first then he start being all Sam and I just turned on the flirty Brooke and flirted a tiny bit and then I kissed Sam…."

"Alright Sammy" Dean chuckled and looked at Sam who scratched the back of his head as Haley glared at Dean that was enough to silence him then looked at Brooke to continue her story

"Anyways after I kissed him I would know that it was a dream but no; I felt something and it was real he didn't disappear or whatever so I pinched myself and that hurt then I ran out of the room and kind of yelled your name in hope that you would wake me up." Brooke finished breathless

Haley stared at Brooke in disbelief then turned around and walked up to Dean and punched him in the shoulder

"Owww that hurts" Dean held his shoulder

Haley chuckled "You've got to be kidding me"

"No really it does" Dean said seriously

"No…I mean this is really a dream because my hand hurts from hitting you"

"So you hit me to check if this was a dream?" Dean asked as Haley looked down at Dean and nodded

"Why couldn't you just kiss me?" Dean smirked

Haley smiled slightly embarrassed and covered it by rolling her eyes "Now why would I want to do that?"

Dean stood up and walked to her and flirted "Because the chemistry between us is deniable"

Haley looked up to Dean's green eyes and said "Sorry Dean no chemistry between us"

"I could change your mind" Dean said looking into Haley's chocolate brown eyes. Sam coughed out loud causing them both to look at Sam with Brooke beside him with her hand on her hip smirking at Haley

"Sorry Haley for my brother" Sam said

Haley smiled and said "No Sam I'm sorry you have to live with him"

"Finally someone sees my way" Sam said sarcastically as Brooke and Haley laughed at Dean's glare at Sam

"Woah quick question how did Tutorgirl and I end up here?" Brooke asked as she sat on the bed Haley had once occupied

"Actually we thought you might know that answer" Dean said

* * *

_Few minutes of explaining..._

"Okay so let me get this straight you guys know we hunt supernatural based on a tv show... about us" Sam said sitting across from Brooke trying to get his head wrapped around it

"You guys are not demons" Dean pointed out

"Yeah I figured from the whole throwing holy water thanks again" Haley said sarcastically pointing the fact of her face was now wet thanks to Dean throwing holy water on her when she wasn't looking

Dean laughed "Hey just checking"

"Whatever all I have to say this way to weird" Haley said as they all agreed

"Question, where are we?"

"Home" Sam said

"Wow where it all started" Haley said quietly as Dean looked at her but couldn't help but admire her beauty

Brooke then jumped in excitement "So what's the case here?"

"Brooke!" Haley said pulling her back down onto the bed next to her

"What? We are here, they are here... they would be gentlemen and take us in because we would be seriously lost" Brooke explained

"Brooke we would be fine without them" Haley said looking at Brooke

"Oh yeah us two in pjs getting around town oh yeah we will work out great" Brooke said staring down Haley as the Winchester brothers watched on

"Okay maybe not in these clothes we will have to change..."

"Oh yeah with what money Hales... you know for a bookworm Hales you are pretty slow here" Brooke pointed out

"Hey!" Haley said standing up causing Brooke to stand up also which caused the brothers to stand up worried but slowly sat back down when the girls started laughing

"I'm sorry Hales"

"Me too Brooke, wait how are we going to live?"

"Oh my gosh I'm not rich!" Brooke exclaimed

"Girls don't sweat you can come with us since you know how we live" Dean said

"Hello! This is too dangerous for them" Sam said

"And leaving them on the streets is more dangerous... they probably don't exist in out world" Dean said as Sam sighed he didn't mind the girls coming he was more worried about their safety

Haley noticed Sam worriedness "Okay how about this you guys hunt while us girls stay here..."

"Awww..." Brooke started but stop from Haley's glare

"...and we research whatever it is you guys are hunting" Sam smiled at this idea and nodded as Dean shrugged his shoulders

"Sure cool with me, how about you Sammy?" Dean asked looking at Sam who nodded

"So again what's the case"

"Actually we don't..." Sam started but was cut off by Dean

"We do have a case Sam and I went to go visit our mum's grave when I noticed another grave for some girl named Angela all around her grave everything was dead in a perfect circle"

"Dean..." Sam sighed but Dean continued

"That means unholy ground"

Haley and Brooke nodded as Haley asked "So did you find out anything about this girl's death?"

Sam nodded "Yeah car accident nothing supernatural"

Haley and Brooke nodded as Brooke now asked "Have you interviewed the family?"

"That's what we were going to do next go and pay a visit to Angela's father" Dean said standing up stretching as Sam followed suit

"Now will you two lovely ladies be okay?" Dean asked as Haley and Brooked nodded as Sam and Dean said their goodbyes closing the door leaving Haley and Brooke to their thoughts

"Okay that so did not just happen right?" Brooke asked as Haley laughed and nodded

"Wow... so Tutorgirl what do you want to do?" Brooke asked as they looked around Dean's messy room and said at the same time

"Clean"

* * *

**AN: Like, no, comment you know I like them... oh and prt 2 should be up soon ... well as soon as I finish my oh so lovely uni assesments *roll eyes***


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know, I know... where the hell have I been? Well I did this chapter a while ago but I keep deleting then re-editing so much I couldn't make up my mind and I was working on other stories and youtube vids lol... so this is the end product of this chapter hope it's awesome :D**

**THANKS to the reviewers: totallyau, yams14, qpritchie1, ms tori cullen, KnKCullen, fallenstacieb, 23bNrAuLcEaYs, pam211**

**Seriously you guys were at the back of my mind which motivated me to re-edit these two chapters lol and THANKS to those who favourited and alerted this :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of Supernatural or One Tree Hill all belong to the awesome respective writers (Oh how I wish I did own them lol)**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Children shouldn't play with dead things (Prt 2)**

Brooke walked back into their new two twin bed motel room with some clothings in her hands.

Haley looked up from Sam's laptop on Dean's bed "How did you get actual clothing, shoes and a bag for us?"

"Umm do you really want to know?" Brooke asked

"Could we get arrested for it?" Haley asked looking at Brooke who shrugged

"Well in reality yes but in my world no"

"Well we are in reality I think? So I don't want to know, just is it worth wearing?"

"It's not designer but definately comfortable for us and who knows I can work some Davis magic on it" Brooke kinked her eyebrow as Haley chuckled at her friend

"Well I'm going to change then you can change next" Brooke said as Haley nodded and continued her search on unholy ground and a bit on their case.

Sighing in defeat and exhaustion of what has happened in the last hour she closed Sam's laptop and laid back comfortably letting her mind drift to her life she was surprised Nathan had popped into her mind until now

Haley closed her eyes hoping everyone was okay in Tree Hill and wondered if they were even worried about Brooke and her. Letting the darkness wash over her mind she fell into a deep sleep

* * *

"Oh such a beauty you are Miss. James... I have special plans for you and Miss. Davis" an evil voice spoke in the darkness. Haley panicked as she turned around to be met with piercing yellow eyes of a faceless man

"Ahh!" she screamed

"Don't be so afraid Miss. James but you are in my world now and it's time you know it" he laughed evily as Haley heard a click she felt hot and look down to see fire surround her. Haley tried to step out of the circle but couldn't move at all. Fear was in her eyes as she felt the hot flame flicker onto her arm... she gasped at the pain as tears left her eyes she felt the empty room get smaller

Then it stopped "Let the games begin... you want the rules come to the cementary you will know" he snarled as Haley was suddenly shakened by Brooke's voice

"Haley wake up!"

* * *

Haley opened her eyes abruptly as she sat up quickly to be comforted by Brooke dressed in black skinny leg jeans and a red-v neck top

"Hales what happened?"

"YED" Haley breathed out

"Where?" Brooke said worried

"I don't know... my dreams?" Haley said unsured

"Haley it was just a dream" Brooke hugged Haley who just nodded and pulled away and wiped her tears

"That bad huh?" Brooke asked as Haley nodded

"You want to tell Dean and Sam about it?"

"No they have too much this will probably pass anyways where are they?"

"Sam rang they are on their way"

"Okay well I'll just go and have a quick shower and change"

"Okay your clothes I left in the bathroom" Haley nodded and smiled weakly at Brooke as she made her way to the bathroom

Locking the door and stripping off her clothing Haley let the warm water run against her until she felt a stinging pain on her arm

"Ow" Haley looked down her arm to see a burnt mark in a sign of a devil's trap

Haley rubbed her fingers tracing it and frowned at it "A devil's trap why would he give me that?"

* * *

Haley stepped out of the bathroom dressed in jeans that hugged her curves and a black tank top and just in time to see Sam and Dean walk in. There didn't seem to be any success as Dean picked up John's journal and began flicking through it

"Hey Hales" Sam said quickly as he passed her and Dean smirked at her as she passed him causing her to roll her eyes. Dean leaned against the door frame while Sam wiped his face

Brooke and Haley sat on Sam's bed as they listened

"I'm telling you there is something going on here. We just haven't found it yet" Dean said

Sam scoffed in disbelief "Dean so far you've got a patch of dead grass and nothing"

"That is sort of true" Brooke agreed causing Dean to look at her then Sam in the mirror and said in certainty

"Well something in that grave turned into unholy ground"

"There really is no reason for it to be on holy ground" Brooke pointed out as Haley looked at her surprised at her new found intelligence

Sam dropped the face towel and turned around and agreed "See Dean. Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father"

Dean shook his head and turned away from Sam and said "Yeah well maybe daddy don't know everything about his little angel huh?"

Brooke was going to say something but Sam beat her to it as he walked out of the bathroom "You know what we should have never even bother that poor man, we shouldn't be here anymore"

_'Neither should we'_ Haley thought as Dean walked to his bed and looked up in surprise

"So what Sam we bail, without even figuring out what is going on" Dean challenged him

Sam stared at his brother as he said "I think I know what's going on here?"

The three of them looked at Sam to continue "It's the only reason I went along with you this far"

Brooke and Haley looked to Dean who questioned "What are you talking about?"

"This is about mom's grave" Sam answered as Dean chuckled and shook his head

"It's got nothing to do with it"

"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it....look maybe your imagining a hunt when there there isn't one so you don't have to think about mom or dad"

Haley watched as Dean have an inner battler wondering what was going through his mind...what was he thinking? Dean glared at Sam meanancingly as Sam sighed

"You want to take another swing go ahead if it will make you feel better"

"Woah nobody is swinging at each other" Brooke stood up between them as Dean shook his head again

"I don't need this crap" with that Dean walked past the three and picked up his car keys

"Dean where are you going?" Sam asked as Dean turned as said to all three

"I'm going to get a drink _alone_" Dean turned and walked out as Haley stood up to leave

"No just leave him Haley he needs some space" Sam explained

"I know I need some air" Haley said as Brooke was about to speak

"Stay Brooke I won't go far you and Sam get to know each other" Haley winked at Brooke who smiled at what Haley was doing

Haley picked up her "new" white hooded jacket and stepped out of the motel room and walked to the counter as she asked "Hi how do I get to the cementary?"

* * *

_One Hour later..._

Dean walked in to find Brooke and Sam lying on the bed talking and laughing

"Awkward" he mumbled to himself

"Hey guys"

"Oh hey!" Brooke said as she and Sam sat up

"Where the hell were you?" Sam asked

Dean shrugged and placed his jacket on top of the tv "Oh you know working my imaginary case"

"Yeah and?" Brooke said impatiently

Dean chuckled and turned to face the two and said "Oh you were right Sammy I didn't find much yeah except Angela's boyfriend died last night"

Brooke gasped as Dean continued sarcastically "Yeah slit his own throat but you know that's normal ummm lets see what else oh he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died..."

Dean walked over to his bed "...but you know I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings"

Sam smirked and said defeated "Okay I get it, I'm sorry maybe there is something going on here..."

Dean cut him off "Maybe? Sam I know how to do my job despite what you might think!"

"Hey! He's just looking out for you!" Brooke said as Dean glared at her but she didn't back down as she said

"Maybe you guys should check out his apartment?"

Dean looked at the two and sat down "I just came from there, pile of dead plants just like the cementary. Hell dead goldfish too"

"So unholy ground?" Brooke questioned as Sam nodded and looked to Dean

"Maybe? But I'm still not getting that angry spirit vibe from Angela. I've been reading this though" Dean stood up and pulled the diary out of his jacket

"You stole her diary!" Brooke exclaimed as she ranted

"That is her privacy no body to read!"

"Well she's not going to be writing in it soon and if anything that girl is anything but too nice" Dean smirked as Sam asked

"So what you want to do?"

Dean looked up from flicking the pages "Keep digging talk to more of her friends"

"You get any names?" Sam asked

Dean smirked again and chucked the diary to Sam "Are you kidding me I have her bestest friend in the whole wide world"

Brooke snatched the diary off Sam who looked at her confused "What I need some gossip"

Sam chuckled as Dean turned and asked "Wait where's Haley?"

"Went for a walk?" Sam said

"Where?" Dean said sternly

"I don't know" Sam shrugged his shoulders

"What do you mean you don't know!" Dean yelled

"Dean she's a big girl she doesn't need people holding her back she's responsible"

"It's not her I'm worried about it's everyone else that could hurt her"

Just then Haley walked into the motel "See I told you" Brooke said

"Where were you?" Dean asked

"Nowhere" Haley said as she walked past to have Dean grab her right arm as she winced in pain as the burning sensation burnt through her. Dean quickly let go and looked in her eyes

"What happened?"

Haley bit her lips as she ran her hands through her hair and lifted her long sleeve of her right arm and turned it over to show the burnt devil's trap the width of her arm.

Brooke and Sam stood up as their eyes widened as Dean held her arm and looked at seriously "What happened?"

"Yellow-Eyed Demon" Haley confessed as Dean stared at her in the eyes scaring her a little

"Why did you meet with him?"

"He told me to" Haley said scared of Dean's response

"The dream" Brooke said softly and continued as the boys looked at her confused

"Hales why didn't you tell me?" Brooke asked hurt

"I know its just I thought it was nothing but I couldn't help but let the feeling in my guts drag me to the cementary esepcially after I had my shower and got this" Haley pointed to the devil's trap mark

"This I got in my dream how did it come to reality that's what I wanted know" Haley explained as they all nodded except Dean who let go of her arm

"You know that was a stupid thing you did!" Dean said loudly

Haley glared at him "Yeah I think I knew that but I'm a big girl..."

Dean cut her off as he continued "You can take care of yourself blah blah... and I'm sure you can take care of yourself in reality but that was a demon something supernatural not your usual 'my-boyfriend-broke-up-with-me' situation... you could have been hurt! Did you think of that?"

"Yes I did! I'm sorry okay I wasn't thinking I was just... I was just curious" Haley exhasperated running her hands through her hair

"Sam, Brooke can you leave" Dean stared at Haley deadly

Sam and Brooke looked at Dean shocked at his request as Sam obeyed while Brooke said "No whatever you say to Hales you can say to me"

"Sam..." Dean said meanancingly as Sam whispered to Brooke

"He just wants to talk he won't hurt her. You can hurt him if she is hurt" Sam said as Brooke nodded and said threateningly

"If I see so much a tear on her face you're dead" with that Sam and Brooke left leaving Haley and Dean alone in a motel room.

Haley crossed her arms over her chest and turned to the side to avoid Dean's stare. Dean sighed as he ran his hands through his hair not knowing where to start as he chuckled at the situation

"You were curious and you watched our tv show you should know how dangerous demons are... you don't just walk into a cementary to meet them and have a cup of tea moment"

Haley ignored Dean's sarcasm and turned her head to the side to face hom and whispered "It's a game for him"

Dean frowned confused as he saw the fear in her eyes as he couldn't help himself but step closer to her and place his hands under her chin and lifted it for her chocolate brown eyes to meet with his mesmerising hazel eyes

Haley's temperature rose under his touch as Dean's world seemed to stop as he stared down at Haley James "What did he say Hales?"

_Flashback..._

Haley walked to the cementary grounds she looked around for a sign until she spotted a gravestone drawing her in. She paused at it to read 'Mary Elizabeth Winchester'

"Sad isn't it" a voice surprised her turning her head she was facing the yellow-eyed demon as Haley gulped wondering why she was stupid to come without a weapon

"Haley James dreams does not do justice you are a real beauty" the YED smirked causing a cold shiver down her spine

"What do you want and what is this?" Haley asked pointing to her arm of the devil's trap

"Okay lets start with question one what do I want?... hmmm more like what your presence has brought me"

Haley looked at him confused "You are special, you have a power that all demons want and with that I have an offer for you?"

Haley folded her arms over her chest still confused as she asked "What is that?"

"Join me" he stated simply

Haley scoffed aloud "Why would I do that?"

"For the people that hurt you and Miss. Davis... Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer and my favourite Nathan Scott"

Haley didn't like them at the moment but she wasn't stupid as she glared at him and stepped up to him "Stay away from them"

"Ooo protecting them after what they did to you but you are so strong you don't even know it you just need some guidance"

"Meaning guidance from you" Haley stated

"Catching on"

"Join you hmmm aren't you convincing Sam of that" Haley cocking an eyebrow

The YED laughed out loud "Sam Winchester please... next to you he's a rookie"

Haley frowned as her breathing quickened "What about Brooke?"

"Hmm next strongest after you but unfortunately she has a heart..."

"...and I don't"

"You do but you have drive. You eliminate anything that get in your way even when it hurts you or people like Nathan Scott"

Haley flinched and said darkly "You are wrong about me"

"Maybe but when you get that taste of evil that's when the magic will start. Now below they will find of your power being able to stop time and they will be after you now I can't have that. This is when the devil's trap comes in"

Haley closed her eyes as her guts tied in knots afraid of his answer as the YED stepped closer to her "No demons can touch you except me... if they do you feel like you're on fire from their hold and they too feel it as well except ten times worse"

"How did you..."

"Do it? I'm just full of surprises aren't I" the YED chuckled

"Why am I so special?"

"Because you can stop time you have control of it and your little friend Brooke is your other half she controls the time you stop "

"But how and why me?!" Haley yelled getting annoyed

"That you will figure out on your own. Haley you have been blessed with this curse to fulfill your every desire just by the freezing of one have entered our world but the amazement of stopping your world just to give you time to enter ours... imagine if you could stop time and expand your power to raise hell and imagine you be the girl next to me" with that the YED disappeared leaving Haley alone in the cementary

_End of flashback..._

Dean and Haley were sitting on Dean's bed with his arms around her as she told her story as he growled angrily standing up

"I'm going to rip that bastard's lungs out!" Haley looked up to Dean confused by his out burst as he tried to camly say

"You know what I mean"

"It's probably nothing I think he is just messing with my head I mean how the hell do I... a normal girl stop time in my world to be able to come to yours?"

Dean sat back down as Haley said "Maybe?"

Dean didn't dare to look at Haley as she sighed "Maybe I need to leave"

Dean then looked at her quickly as he felt his heart shatter from those words "What?"

"I think Brooke and I need to go to Tree Hill to check if it is true I just need to know... God I hope he's wrong"

Dean didn't want her to leave he knew he was attracted to her but there was more he knew it, but he needed her to stay

"Or after this case we can all go to Tree Hill" Dean suggested as Haley looked at him shocked

"You would do that?"

"Hey you were in my bed so that means you are stuck with me" Dean smirked as Haley giggled

"What danger lies ahead with me stuck with a Winchester"

"Lots of danger and not just any Winchester... Dean Winchester" Haley laughed and said

"Oh forgive me... so we cool?" Haley asked

"Yeah just please don't do that again... if YED comes or appears in your dream, talk to me I'm not great in that area so you can talk to Sam or even your friend Brooke and no secret meeting"

"I promise Dean" Haley promised then said

"And don't doubt yourself on the listening because you did a great job listening to me just now" Haley said as she stared at Dean as he too stared back at Haley, he couldn't help but slowly moved his lips towards her lips.

"Sam and I don't have all day!!" Brooke said barging with Sam behind causing Haley and Dean to seperate quickly.

Brooke looked between the two and repeated Dean's word earlier "Awkward"

"What do you have?" Dean asked annoyed at Brooke's interrupting their moment

"Calm down but it seems Neil is one of Angela's closest friends and I think Haley and I should investigate"

Dean, Haley and Sam looked to Brooke as she shrugged her shoulders and smirked "Hey boys tells us anything"

Sam was about to object but Dean said "Okay lets see what the ladies can offer in this case since they are stuck with us"

Sam looked to Dean confused "Hey no demons involved so I'm alright with them talking to this Neil"

"Yay!" Brooke said excited as Haley stood next to Dean and looked to Brooke and asked

"So what are we going as?"

"I think grief counsellors will do the job" Brooke said cocking an eyebrow at Haley who just smiled

* * *

**AN: So I hope I didn't confuse you guys about the whole Haley and Brooke with powers it will probably come into play later down the story also maybe how they got these powers (still working that out lol)... another chapter for you lovely readers slash reviewers ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Children shouldn't play with dead things (Part 3)**

"So we are going to sit here while the girls do the talking" Sam looked to Dean who just nodded as he sat in the driver's seat as they he watched Brooke and Haley catch up with Neil

"I thought we were going to let them stay in the motel"

"And looked what happened to that idea, Haley got visited by the demon and I'm not letting that happen again. This way we can keep an eye on them and they may enjoy this" Dean explained as Sam looked at his older brother for awhile

"You like her?"

"Yeah she's a sweet girl" Dean said as he looked at Sam who shook his head and said

"No you like like her" Dean scoffed and looked away quickly

"No I don't"

"You do!" Sam smirked at this discovery

"Why don't you look in the mirror and start with you and Davis girl" Dean retorted as this caused Sam to shut his mouth as Dean chuckled at Sam's reaction

_'What are these girls doing to us'_ the brothers thought

* * *

"I didn't realise the college employs grief counsellors" the tall black-haired pale boy said as he looked to Brooke and Haley as he ever so subtly checked out Haley

"Yeah we are not spoken of too much as many of the people we talk to like it to be secretive hence we are secretive in the help we give just to people who may have been close to recent lost one" Haley explained as Brooke continued

"Just to talk and let them know we are there just for anything in this hard time" Neil nodded

"Well I think I'm okay...thanks" Neil said then turned to open his door as Haley stopped him and asked

"You heard about what happened to Matt Harrison?" Neil stopped as he looked to Haley and nodded

"Yeah I did"

"Well we just wanted to make sure you are okay since we heard you were Angela's best friend" Haley said as Brooke said

"Matt was Angela's boyfriend and he was grieving just sometimes grief make people do crazy things" Neil paused for awhile as he looked to Brooke then Haley as he composed himself and tried to explain

"I'm sorry for what happened to her, but if Matt killed himself it wasn't because of grief"

"Then what?" Haley asked as Neil bluntly said

"It was guilt... Angela's death was Matt's fault and he knew it"

"Why would you say that?" Haley asked as Neil sucked in a breath and said

"She really loved that guy but on the night of the accident she walked in on him and another girl" Brooke's eyes widened as Haley and her looked to each other as Neil continued

"Yeah she was really torn up about it that's why she crashed the car" Haley and Brooke nodded as Neil looked to Haley and said

"Look umm I got to get ready for work so thanks for the concern but seriously I'm okay"

"Here call us if you need anything" Haley said handing the 'business card' as Neil smiled at her

"Thank you" Haley and Brooke said their goodbyes as Neil walked in and the girls walked away towards the car

* * *

"Did we seriously just do that?" Haley asked as they got into the car as Brooke smirked at her and mimicked Haley

"Call us if you need anything... could you flirt anymore?"

"What! We are grief counsellors" Haley defended herself as Dean started the car

"So did you guys find anything or will I have to pry it out of you girls?" Dean asked while driving as Brooke started

"Well I think Neil was checking out Tutorgirl here..."

"No he wasn't" Haley cut Brooke off as Brooke shrugged it off

"Anyways on the night of the accident Angela caught Matt with another girl"

"Well that vengeful spirit theory is starting to make a little more sense I mean hell hath no fury" Dean said as he turned the impala into the motel parking lot and put it into parking

"So if Angela got her revenge on Matt do you think it is over?" Sam said as the three thought of the revelation that Sam brought up until Dean smirked at Sam and said

"Well there's one way to be sure"

"Yeah what's that?" Sam asked as Dean simply said "Burn the bones"

"Burn the bones" Brooke repeated disgust as Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy

"Are you alright? Angela died last week"

"So?" Dean said not seeing the point as Brooke shuddered at the thought as Sam explained

"So there's not going to be bones there's going to be a ripe, rotting body in the coffin"

Dean looked to his brother surprised "Since when are you afraid to get dirty...huh?" Dean got out of the car leaving the three individuals in the car

"Is he serious?" Haley asked

* * *

_*At the cemetery*_

Brooke and Haley became the lookout as Dean and Sam dug into Angela's grave

"Now I remember why I hated cemteries at night" Haley shivered pulling the jacket tighter over her body with the torch in her hands remembering when Lucas told her he was moving to Charleston

"Here" Dean said handing the shovel to Haley while Brooke got Sam's as the girls crouched to have a closer look as they shined the torch to the coffin.

Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead as he stood back and motioned to Sam "Ladies first"

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed as he past the torch to Dean "Hold this" he mumbled then got down and pulled open the coffin to reveal nothing

"It's empty" Brooke said as Sam said confused

"But they buried the body four days ago"

"I don't get it" Dean said confused

"Wait look... what's that?" Haley pointed her torch to the scratch marks as Dean and Sam crouched to get a closer looks to find it to be scratched Greek symbols

"What is that?" Dean asked Sam as he too didn't know "I'm not sure"

Dean frowned as he said "Wait a minute I've seen these signs before"

"Where?" Brooke asked

"Angela's father" Dean said agitated

"Okay we'll deal with this in morning" Sam planned out as they the Winchester boys get out of the coffin and head back to their motel room

* * *

_*The next morning... Dr. Mason's house*_

"Is it me or is Dean pissed?" Brooke asked Haley as they sat in the car waiting for the boys as they watched Dean bang onto the door and Sam talking to him probably calming him down

"He's angry about something it's not the case something to do with himself"

"Really? How do you know?" Brooke asked surprised

"The way he's acting I think something to do with John's death. I mean even from the past episodes he hasn't been himself" Haley stated as Brooke smiled at her room-mate knowing there's definately going to be more between the two

* * *

_Meanwhile...._

Dean knocked on 's house angrily as Sam looked to his brother concerned

"Dean, take it easy. Okay?" Dean ignored his brother as he banged on the door again

Angela's father opened the door as he looked at the brothers and said remembering "Angela's friends"

Sam said in concern "Dr. Mason..."

Dean abruptly cut off Sam's concerned attitude as he said sternly "We need to talk"

Dr. Mason stepped back allowing them through "Well, then come on in"

turned around to face Dean and Sam as Dean said straight to the point reaching into his pockets "You teach Ancient Greek tell me what are these?" Dean held out the piece paper that had the symbols from Angela's coffin

Dr. Mason looked confused as he looked at Dean "I don't understand. You said this had something to do with Angela"

"It does. Please, just humor me" he said still in the stern tone as Sam looked between the two

"It's part of the Ancient Greek divination ritual..."

"Used for necromancy, right?" Dean cut him off as looked at him surprised as he said

"That's right"

"See before we came here we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently they use rituals like this one for communicating with the dead even bringing corpses back to life, full on zombie actions"

nodded to Dean's explanation "Yeah. I mean, according to the legend"

folded the paper annoyed as he asked "Now what's this all about?"

Passing the paper back to Dean "I think you know" Dean accepted the paper as Sam looked around and said worried

"Dean..."

Ignoring his brother again, Dean looked at the father "Look I get it. Okay? There are people that I would give anything to see again, but what gives you the right?!"

"Dean!" Sam said a bit louder as asked scared "What are you talking about?"

Dean said loudly "What's dead should stay dead!"

"What?!" said now really confused

"Stop it!" Sam yelled as Dean continued

"What you brought back is not even your daughter anymore! These things are vicious. They're violent. They're so nasty that they rot the ground around them! I mean come on! Haven't you seen Pet Semetary?"

"You're insane" said then he walked quickly to his phone passing the brothers

Dean and Sam turned towards as Dean asked "Where is she?"

Dialing on his phone warned the brothers "Get out of my house" Dean stepped towards and slammed the phone down

"I know you're hiding her somewhere" Dean said as he yelled louder

"Where is she?"

Sam quickly stepped behind Dean placing his hands on his brother's shoulders and said "Dean stop that's enough! Dean look beautiful... living plants" Dean looked around at what Sam pointed out to see 's plants still alive as Sam looked at and said

"We're leaving"

"I'm calling the police" Dean pulled away from Sam's grasp moving to leave the house as Sam looked at Dean briefly then back to

"Sir we're sorry. We won't bother you again" with that Sam turned around to see Dean walking out as he followed him closing the door behind him

* * *

Sam quickly caught up to Dean "What the hell the matter with you?"

"Back off" Dean said agitated as they walked down the stairs towards the car as Sam said

"That man is innocent he didn't deserve that"

"Okay so she is not here but he's keeping her somewhere else" Dean said as Sam turned to the side pacening his walk to keep in time with Dean as yelled exhasperated

"Stop it! That's enough! Okay? Enough"

"Sam I know what I'm doing"

"No, you don't. At all" Sam said as Dean chuckled at his little brother's concern as Sam continued

"Dean I don't scare easy but man you are scaring the crap out of me"

"Oh don't be over dramatic Sam" Dean said sarcastically as Sam continued his ranting

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case because if it wasn't you would have found something else to kill"

Dean stopped walking halting Sam as well as he looked Sam "What?"

"You're on the edge, you're erratic except for when you are hunting cause then you are downright scary... you're tail spinning man and you refuse to talk about it and you won't let me help you" Sam finished staring at Dean's blank expression as he simply said

"I can take care of myself thanks" Dean resumed his walking as Sam turned and spoke back harder

"No you can't! And you know what? You're the only one who thinks you have to but you don't have to handle this on your own Dean... no one can" Dean slowered his pace as he said annoyed

"Sam if you bring up dad's death one more time I swear..."

Sam cut Dean off holding back his brother "Stop please. It's killing you please"

Dean looked at Sam letting him continue "We've already lost dad. We've lost mom. I've lost Jessica and now I'm going to lose you too"

Dean held back his tears as he changed the subject "We better get out of here before the cops come and the girls must be wondering what's taking us long"

Sam sighed thinking he may have gotten through to Dean as Dean looked at Sam "I hear you. Yeah I'm being an ass and I'm sorry, but right now we got a freaking zombie running around and we need to figure out how to kill it"

Sam scoffed at the quick change in topics "Right?" Dean questioned as Sam looked away from Dean and mumbled

"Our lives are weird, man"

"You're telling me. Now come on" Dean ordered finally reaching the car with Sam following behind

"So what's next?" Brooke asked as Haley looked at Dean in concern as he started the car and said

"We need to figure out how to kill the walking dead"

"Ugh research man I suck at that" Brooke dreaded

"That's not the only thing you suck at" Haley retorted causing Dean and Sam to laugh at the sudden outburst

"Tutorgirl that is so mean coming from you but hey it got the boys to laugh so I'm cool with that" Brooke smirked then looked around the car as Haley shook her head

"No Brooke now is not the time for your half-naked Davis trick"

"What it's only for Sam" Brooke winked at the rearview mirror as Haley and Dean chuckled as Sam blushed

* * *

_*Motel*_

"We can't just waste it with a headshot?" Dean paced the motel room

"Dude, you've been watching way too many Romero flicks" Sam said looking up from his bed causing Brooke and Haley to chuckle from the desk as they continued flicking through books and researching on the laptop

"So you are all telling me that there's no lore on how to smoke them?" Dean asked them

"No Dean, there's too much" Haley said flicking through the pages

"Way too much" Brooke muttered seaching on the computer

Sam looked to Dean who sat on the corner of his bed and said "Yeah there's a hundred legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods. Some say setting them on fire"

"One said, wait for it..." Haley said as she flicked through the book

"Oh here it is. Feeding their hearts to wild dogs. I got to say that sounds pleasant" Haley said sarcastically as Brooke asked

"So we have all these methods then what's real and what's myths?"

"Who knows" Sam said as Dean asked

"Is there anything they have in common?"

"Well silver seems common" Brooke said

"Yeah they said silver might work" Sam said as Dean nodded "Silver's a start"

"That sounds great guys but where are we going to find Angela?" Haley asked closing the books

"We gotta figure out who brought her back" Dean said

"Any ideas?" Sam asked as Brooke suggested

"Well if it's not the dad. What about Neil?"

"Neil?" Sam said as Dean agreed

"How'd you come up with that" Sam asked Brooke who picked up Angela's diary

"Girl's best friend" Brooke opened the diary and read

"Neil's a real shoulder to cry on. He so understands what I'm going through with Matt" Brooke finished and said

"So like Lucas Scott and Haley James relationship there"

"Who?" Dean asked quickly tensed at at guy's name being mentioned next to Haley

"Her best friend and my cheating, no-good of an ex-boyfriend" Brooke smiled fakely

"Too much drama but this Neil and Angela got unrequited Ducky love all over it"

Sam stood up and turned to the three and said "But that doesn't mean that Neil brought Angela back from the dead" Dean smirked and said

"Did I mention that he's Professor Mason's TA? Has access to all the same books"

"What if Neil was in love with Angela?" Brooke getting excited

"How about we deal with that fact later matchmaker" Dean said as Sam and Haley chuckled at Brooke's excitement for gossips

"So to Neil's place?" Haley said as Dean chuckled and shook his head

"It's late so you girls stay and Sam and I we'll go"

Haley stood up annoyed "It's late? Please you made us go to a freaking cemetery but you won't let us go to some skinny slash in love with his best friend's place!" Haley glared at Dean placing her hands on her hips shocking Sam and Dean, but Brooke was used to it so it didn't phase her

Dean gulped Haley looked scary but she looked hot when she was angry and he didn't think that a lot as he smirked and asked "Are you sure you're not a demon?"

"Dean! I'm serious" Haley said throwing her hands in the air annoyed

"Me too! Do you even know how to fight? Defend yourselves? Handle a gun?"

Haley bit her bottom lip which now drove Dean crazy not to kiss her but he had control oh yes he did as he stared at Haley until Brooke pulled him from the trance "Fine how about we just stay in the car"

"That could even be more dangerous" Sam said

"We'll lock the doors and it's only a zombie" Brooke reasoned

"Who is violent. She would probably just smash the windows and get to you two" Sam retorted stepping closer to Brooke

"Oh quit worrying" Brooke said as they noticed how close they were now

Sam coughed as he took a step back "Fine you girls can stay in the car"

"Neil only knows us so we go with you" Haley said as Dean muttered

"I knew I shouldn't have let them talk to Neil"

"You just jealous he is crushing on her" Brooke smirked

* * *

_*Neil's house*_

Brooke, Haley, Dean and Sam approached Neil's house as Brooke knocked but no one answered. Brooke turned her head back as Haley shrugged her shoulders

Brooke placed her hands on the door knob and turned it to open the door as the four walked in

"Hello? Neil!" Brooke said out loud

"It's your grief counsellors!" Haley said as Dean added

"Yeah you have two new ones. We come to hug" Haley nudged her elbow into Dean's side

"Oww what?"

"Be nice" Haley warned as Dean chuckled softly as no response was to be heard as Dean pulled out his gun and checked for the bullets

"Silver bullets" Sam said behind him

"Yeah enough to make her rattle like a change purse" Dean said as he moved to the front as they cautiously walked further into the dark quiet house with Dean leading the way

Brooke tapped Dean on shoulders as they were in the living room as she pointed out the dead plants on the dresser this caused them to be more alert. Once in the kitchen they found it empty as Sam spotted a basement door locked. The girls stepped back as Dean and Sam looked at the door

"Unless this is where he keeps his porn" Dean said as Sam ignored his brother's comment and moved his hands to slowly unlock the door and opened it causing Dean to step in first quickly with his gun in position.

Dean slowly made his way down the stairs with Sam, Brooke and Haley following behind into the dark basement. Once at the end of the stairs they were faced with a small bedroom-like space

"This is worst then the motel room" Brooke commented from the darkness of the room

"Well this sure looks like a zombie pen to me" Dean said as Sam agreed with him

"Yeah an empty one. You think Angela's going after somebody?" Sam asked Dean as squeaky movements were heard. They looked to the ventilation shaft that Haley moved to open as Dean looked to Sam and sarcastically said

"No, I think she went out to rent _Beaches_" Sam looked at Dean annoyed and it wasn't helping that he had to crouch a little in this basement

"Look smart-ass, she might kill someone. We gotta find her Dean"

Haley sighed as put the ventilation shaft back in place "You know he's right Dean"

Dean sighed at the tension "Okay yeah. She clipped Matt because he was cheating, right?"

"Yeah" Sam, Brooke and Haley said wondering where he was going with this

"Well, it takes two to, you know to have hardcore sex"

"Great we have another Felix" Brooke rolled her eyes as Dean continued

"As I was saying... I don't know, it just seemed that Angela's roomate was broken up over Matt's death"

They were all now looking at Dean as Brooke asked "How broken up?"

"I mean, like, really broken up"

"Matt slept with Lindsey!" Haley said shocked

"She's looking to kill somebody..." Brooke said as Sam finished her sentence

"Lindsey would be the next stop"

"Oh God..." Haley mumbled as they rushed out of Neil's house

* * *

_*Lindsey's house*_

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Stay here!" Dean sternly as he and Sam got out of the car quickly towards the shrilling scream while Haley and Brooke waited in the car

Dean and Sam ran into the house to find Angela about to stab Lindsey with the scissors. Dean held his gun and fired the silver bullets into Angela's back.

Causing a surprise, Angela dropped the scissors and stumbled back and turned around to face Dean with a gun in his hand and Sam behind him. Angela glared at them before taking a step forward, Dean fired one more time hitting Angela in the chest as Lindsey screamed from the gun shot sounds. Before getting hit again, Angela bolted out of the back window with Dean following behind.

Sam rushed to Lindsey's side before she fainted holding onto her he whispered "Hey, I got you. I got you."

Dean walked back through the window out of breath as he looked to Sam and Lindsey "Damn, that dead chick can run"

Sam asked worried "What now?"

"I say we go have a little chat with Neil"

* * *

_*In the car*_

"So the silver bullets they did something, right?" Haley asked from the back

"Yeah, something. But not enough." Dean said into his side view mirror to Haley and then looked to Sam and asked

"What else you got?" Sam scanned the pages in front of him to turn the page and said

"Okay, besides silver, we have nailing the undead back into their grave beds. It's mentioned a few times."

"Like Buffy the vampire slayer" Brooke leaned forward to see better of what Sam was reading

"Now Sarah Michelle Gellar is hot" Dean smirked

"Okay you know that's a tv show but you don't know this isn't" Brooke said surprised

"How do we know that you guys aren't from a tv show"

"What?" Brooke said

"Okay you guys are confusing me and we are getting off topic here."

"Always a Tutorgirl"

"And you love it" Haley winked at Brooke and continued "Okay so stab the undead into their grave beds"

"How the hell are we gonna get Angela back to the cemetery?" Dean asked as they all remained quiet

* * *

_*Dr. Mason's office room*_

"Your turn Hales. You like school and he likes you" Brooke said as Haley rolled her eyes and opened the door with Dean and Sam behind them. They walked in to find Neil alone.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked surprised as he smiled at Haley. Dean rolled his eyes and cut short the introduction as he stepped in front of Haley

"I've heard of some people doing some desperate things to get laid, but you. You take the cake".

"Okay, who are you guys?" Neil asked looking at Dean and Sam, the new comers

"You might wanna ask Angela that question" Dean said

"What?" Neil looked at Dean confused as Sam said

"We know what you did. The ritual. Everything." Neil scoffed as he picked up his pencil and said "You're crazy.

Brooke stepped forward and leaned on the table and said "Your girlfriend's past her expiration date and we're crazy?"

"When someone's gone, they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff" Dean said sternly as Neil tried not to look scared. Haley stepped in front of Dean next to Brooke and said

"Angela killed Matt. She tried to kill Lindsey."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Neil said looking at Haley as Dean walked angrily around the table to Neil. Lifting him off his chair grabbing him roughly by the collar

"No more crap Neil. His blood is on your hands. Now, we can make this right, but you gotta tell us where she is." Neil looked away uncertain as Dean shook him

"Tell us!" Neil looked at Dean and confessed

"My house. She's at my house" Dean let go of Neil as Haley noticed the dead plants near the windows

"Dean" Haley said as he looked at her she looked near the window as Dean noticed it too and looked to Neil again and asked

"Are you sure about that?" Neil nodded but looked away as Dean eyed the room to see a closet door behind Neil. Dean then looked at Neil and said walking away from him

"Listen, it doesn't really matter where she is." Haley, Brooke and Sam didn't dare to look at Dean confused as he stood besides Haley

"There's only one way to stop her. We gotta perform another ritual over her grave. To reverse the one that you did" Neil looked towards the door subtly getting worried for Angela's sake as Dean continued

"We're gonna need black root, some scar weed, some candles. Complicated, but it'll get the job done. She'll be dead again in a couple of hours. I think you should come with us."

Haley thought she could use him liking her to their advantage as she walked around the table to Neil "Yeah Neil you should come with us. I mean Brooke and I don't really know the whole ritual thing yet we are just learning so we be of no help"

Neil chuckled nervously as he said "I wish I could, but I can't..." Haley stepped closer to him and grabbed his hands and said low enough for them to hear

"You have to get out of here as soon as you can please. Don't do anything rational, no sudden movement and don't make her mad." Neil looked down to Haley as she smiled weakly at him and then let go of his hands and they made their way out of the room.

Once alone; Neil ran to closet door holding Angela. He opened the door and said

"You said you'd stay in the house."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to see you. Neil, please." Neil stepped back allowing the pale Angela walk towards Neil with one arm over her chest

"You have to help me." Angela said dropping her hand to reveal the gun shot hole from Dean in the front of her chest and scissors stabbed wound she recieved from Lindsey's house

Neil quivered at the sight of the wounds on Angela "Oh, God."

"Come with me to the cemtery. Neil, they're trying to kill me. We have to stop them."

Neil looked at her questionably "You mean kill them?" as Angela nodded as Neil realised

"It's true. Matt and Lindsey"

"They hurt me" Angela simply said as Neil took in the truth as Angela said "If you love me, make sure nobody hurts me again. Take me to the cemetery, and then this will be over. We can start new lives together"

Neil gulped unsure as Angela saw the uncertaincy in his eyes "Don't you trust me?"

"I do. You know I do but..."

"So you trust them more than me or do you trust that girl more than me?" Angela said getting angrier

"Haley?" Neil said confused as Angela yelled getting closer to Neil

"You do like her more than me. I loved you Neil!" Angela snapped Neil's neck before he even got a word out

* * *

_*Cemetery*_

"So you going to tell me since when you got your flirt on?" Brooke kinked an eyebrow as they gathered the ingredients for the fake ritual from the trunk

Haley laughed as she held the candles "Please I was not flirting"

Once at Angela's grave to meet with Dean and Sam they handed it to them as Brooke asked "Please tell Haley she was flirting"

Dean and Sam nodded as Haley sighed "I thought it would help but it didn't"

"Hey we did the best we could, but hey if I was Neil I would have left with you straight away" Dean said as Haley smiled slightly and mumbled "Thanks"

"You girls go in the car and don't come out okay not until we tell you too okay?" Dean said

"Yeah sure whatever" Brooke simply said as Sam said

"We are serious we don't want you two getting hurt"

"Sam we promise lets go Tutorgirl" Brooke said dragging Haley as got out of Brooke's grasp and looked to the brothers and said

"You two promise us you will be careful"

"We will Hales" Dean said as Haley nodded and walked back to the car with Brooke

* * *

While lighting the candles Sam asked "You really think this is going to work?"

Dean sighed picking up the next candle to light "Man I don't know... it was the only thing we could come up with"

Placing the candle down a movement was heard in the cementery causing Dean and Sam to look towards the noise. Sam looked to Dean who nodded to get ready for the hunt; Sam stood up slowly and then pulled out his hand gun from the back of his pants; and clicking the bullet into place.

Sam moved ahead leaving Dean behind as walked further into the forest of cemetery looking for signs of Angela. Sam walked quietly towards where he heard the rustle; he stopped and looked ahead for signs until he heard something behind him. He quickly turned around with gun already up surprising Angela as she said in shock

"Wait. It's not what you think. I didn't ask to be brought back, but it's still me. I'm still a person. Please..." Angela tried to reason with Sam who held his gun tightly and pulled the trigger hitting her straight into the forehead.

"Argh!" Angela's head snapped back as she brought it back forward and looked to Sam disapprovingly. Sam knew he was in trouble so he began to run back towards Dean with Angela following in tow.

Angela caught up with him as she jumped onto his back causing Sam to fall forward as his gun slipped out of his hands. On top of Sam she lifted his head back ready to snap it until a gunshot was fired from Dean causing Angela to fly back off Sam right near her grave

Angela stood up without a fight as Dean shot once. Shot again and again. That last shot caused Angela to fall back into her grave hole right into her coffin

Dean quickly ran towards the grave with a silver stake as he slid across the ground into the coffin bed

"No don't..." Angela yelled but was too late as Dean stabbed her finishing her once and for all.

Dean stood up slowly while looking at his completed hunt and said "What's dead should stay dead"

* * *

_*The next morning...*_

Dean, Sam, Haley and Brooke finished burying Angela as they patted their shovels on the dirt making sure it was stable and finished.

"Rest in peace" Sam said taking a deep breathe from their work

"And for good this time okay?" Dean said speaking to Angela as Haley and Brooke chuckled. The boys grabbed the girls shovels as Brooke said

"When I die Tutorgirl just cremate me seriously burying someone is just too much work"

"Thanks Brooke I'll remember that a hundred years from now" Haley said as she picked up Dean's jacket and walked with him while Brooke walked next to Sam as they slowly made their way back to the car. Dean and Sam just chuckled at the girls randomness

"Hey Dean the whole fake ritual thing in luring Angela to the cemetery that was pretty sharp?" Haley said as Dean smirked at her as he moved the shovel into the other hand and swung his arm casually around Haley

"Thanks" he said as Brooke and Sam agreed but Sam asked

"Yeah but did we have to use me as bait?"

Dean squinted his eyes for awhile then said "Well she had pretty crappy taste in guys so I figured you were more her type"

Haley and Brooke rolled their eyes as Sam shook his head and said "Yeah well I think she broke my hand"

Dean chuckled and said "That's cause you are just to fragile"

"Shush you" Brooke said as she linked her arms through the hurt-free arm

"I'll have a look at it later" Brooke cooed as they wallked ahead towards the car leaving Dean with his arms still around Haley's shoulders. Dean paused and looked back as Haley followed his gaze to Mary Winchester's grave

"Did you want to stay for awhile?" Haley cautiously asked as she watched Dean's jaw clenched. He looked down to Haley and shook his head

"No" he simply said and headed to the car where Brooke and Sam had already placed their things into the trunk. Dean went to place the things in the trunk as Haley turned back for one last glance at gravestone then at Dean. She didn't want to push him but she knew he was hiding something. They all assembled into the car as Dean started the car leaving this town.

* * *

Haley and Brooke sat at the back of Dean's car with Brooke behind Sam and Haley behind Dean as the girls watched the trees past by as they rode down the highway. Haley looked to the side view mirror worried about Dean.

Dean's eyes was fixed on the road ahead then he began to slow down. Brooke and Haley looked to each other then at Dean as Sam did the same. The car came to a stop on the side of the empty highway as Dean put the car into park, got out and leaned against the hood of his car. Sam looked confused as Brooke leaned forward and said to Sam

"Hales and I will go be on the otherside of the road to give you some space" Sam nodded in thanks as Brooke and Haley got out of the car and walked across the road giving the brothers some alone time.

Sam watched the girls walk away as he got out of the car and asked his brother in concern "Dean, what is it?"

A few seconds of silence between the two until Dean said "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Sam asked as Dean stared out to the landscape ahead then looked down ashamed as he explained

"The way I've been acting" Sam nodded in understanding knowing where he was going with this as he walked around to the front of the the car to lean against hood next to his brother

He was going to say it all as Dean gulped and said "And for Dad"

Shocked with his words Sam turned to look at his brother confused as Dean continued "He was your dad too. It's my fault he's gone"

Sam shook his head at Dean's blame game as he asked "What are you talking about?"

"I know you have been thinking it, so have I. I doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

He turned his head to look at his little brother "Back at the hospital in full recovery it was a miracle. Then five minutes later Dad is dead and the Colt is gone"

Sam sighed knowing he too had been thinking the same but not really admitting it and not knowing where to start "Dean..."

"You can't tell me there's not a connection there" Dean said cutting Sam off as he turned back to look ahead. Sam looked down and couldn't find words to make Dean feel better as Dean continued emotionally

"I don't know how the demon was involved. I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly... but Dad's dead because of me and that much I do know"

Sam looked to Dean quickly and replied back in hope to comfort his brother "We don't know that not for sure"

Feeling the emotions take toll on him he continued "Sam. You and Dad... are the most important people in my life. And now... I never should have come back Sam it wasn't natural and now looks what come of it"

Sam sat in silence letting Dean speak "I was dead and I should've stay dead"

Letting the words settle down into Sam he stared at his brother now having a glimpse of what Dean had been thinking these past weeks.

"You wanted to know how I was feeling well that's it" Sam nodded now having the answers to his question but not knowing what could make him feel better for him.

"So tell me..." Sam looked to Dean after that statement as he saw the tears in his older brother's eyes

"What could you possibly say that would make it alright?" Dean turned to look at Sam inside hoping he had an answer to his question.

Sam had none as he turned away from looking at his brother he too holding his tears back. Dean turned away as the silence was all they needed as they had finally cleared the air about their father's death. Maybe not to fully get over it but to finally move forward.

* * *

_*Meanwhile... While Dean and Sam were talking...*_

"You think everything is going to okay?" Brooke asked Haley as the girls looked at brother's interaction

Haley looked to Brooke and nodded "I believe it will be"

Brooke smiled at her and asked still smiling "So where do you think we are going next?"

"Tree Hill" Haley said causing Brooke's face to fall

"What? We can't"

"Why not? This isn't our life Brooke we have a life back at Tree Hill we need to go back"

"I don't want to. Ugh I don't know, don't you somehow feel this is where we are meant to be" Brooke tried to explain

Haley understood what Brooke was saying because she felt it too as she sarcastically said "What traveling around and hunting demons"

Brooke rolled her eyes "You know what I mean... I know it sounds crazy Hales but maybe we were sent to them for a reason and if we go home we are never going to know"

Haley sighed and placed her hands on Brooke's shoulders "I know what you mean but you also know that going home is the right thing as much as you hate Lucas he is still my best friend"

"Can't you just call him and tell him we're both not dead but traveling around for a couple of weeks" Brooke pleaded causing her to sigh

"Please Hales a couple of weeks and we go back" Brooke bargained as Haley slowly smiled causing Brooke to squeal and hug her

"A couple of weeks promise then we go back"

"Yeah yeah whatever" as the girls pulled back to see the boys motioning them to get in the car

"Ready Haley Elizabeth James?" Brooke linked her arms through Haley's causing her to smile widely

"As ready as I can be Brooke Penelope Davis" she replied knowing she and Brooke made the right decision

* * *

**AN: There you go the first ep done :D I'm proud of it so far :)**

**Let me know your thoughts and questions on it :)**

**Next episode: Simon said**


End file.
